The Only One Forever
by Jaro-ship
Summary: Okay, so the Volturi have been popping up more around here. One-shot about Chelsea and Afton's wedding Vampire Index; only two Guard members who are mates . A little lemony in the beginning.


**Writer's block conjured this baby for me. And, a small thanks to all the former Volturi role-players at TwilightTEENS (Join! I'm serious. Link on profile.) for, while in the middle of all the unneeded drama, allowing me to reflect on how lucky Chelsea and Afton were and it got the wheels for this turning two months ago, hehe. This a (fictional) memoir to that. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, turn to the vampire index in the back of Breaking Dawn. Chelsea and Afton are mates. :)) **

**--**

**Chelsea**

It was the last night. The last night I'd be single. The last night before I gave myself to Afton. The last night before I was...married. The word was weird to think about, let alone say. Words like _wife_, _husband,_ and _married _were a foreign concept to me. I had always seen my parents as that-not myself. Sure I loved Afton, but this was different. I'd have to worry about blood staining my ring. I laughed aloud. It was a funny thought to think about. Afton gave me a funny look.

"What is so funny?" He asked me, absent-mindedly perfecting a lock of my hair.

"Just my imagination running sanely wild," I said, chuckling. I twisted to look up at him. He threw his arm over the back of the couch.

"So, tomorrow is it," Afton said, breaking the light-hearted atmosphere. His expression became tight. Sighing, I sat up and curled in next to him. He lightly stroked my back.

"Yes," I said softly. "Tomorrow is it. Please tell me it's not just myself who is nervous about it." I pressed against him harder.

"No, you are not," Afton admitted, lightly kissing my hair. "You are excited, too, right?"

"Love, do I really need to answer that? I am just happy you did not blow me off when I first talked to you on that rainy day so long ago," I said, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Afton just stared straight ahead and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and staring at him hard.

"Nothing," He lied, and turned to me. "Nothing at all."

"Afton, you are lying. I know that tone. What is it that you are not telling me?" He glared at me.

"You read too much into things, Chels," Afton said harshly. I was hurt; Afton was never like this. He never had been like in the time that I had known him. I climbed into his lap and played with his collar.

"Tell me," I pleaded, while still giving him a hard look.

"No," He said, and stared above my head.

"Afton Vassallo. Damn it, look at me," I said, trying to make my voice not break. He reluctantly looked at my forehead. "You cannot be doing this to me the night before I give myself to you. Tell me what you're keeping from me, or so God help me, I won't show up tomorrow." His eyes locked into mine, scared.

"I-I almost lost tomorrow." Afton finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"What. Do. You. Mean."

"I almost lost the privilege to have the wedding tomorrow. I missed my shift last night," Afton said, tracing my nose with his finger.

"You missed your shift?!" I cried. "Why?!"

"I had to wrap up some things with Renata and time escaped from-" I put my finger on his lips, cutting him off.

"Oh my goodness, Afton, I thought you had told me that everything was finished and that I had nothing to worry about!"

"I am sorry, love, but I thought so too. Blame it on Renata," Afton offered.

"I will not blame you forgetting your shift to my best friend!" I yelled. He hushed me.

"Please, be quiet for everyone else's sake, Chelsea. I never meant it like that."

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, my level barely different than yelling. I stood up and stalked off to the other side of the room. I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing my hair, however unnecessary. I picked up speed as my fury came boiling out.

"Chelsea, hun, stop. You will break it." Afton took the brush out of my hand and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on the my shoulder. "I should have checked with Ren before I jumped to the conclusion. I am so sorry for causing you any sort of stress." I turned around to lean into him.

"Just check next time, promise?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Promise," He said, kissing my forehead.

"So do I win this one?" I asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Another one for me!" I said, and kissed him quickly.

"Your ego will implode if you keep saying that every time you win," Afton informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I retorted, staring him down evenly, despite that drastic height difference. "And your pride will wither away to nothing if you keep not trying to win for once."

"All the more reason to let you just win them all. I would rather not have to have a huge fight over something so small."

"You. Are. Absolutely. Insane," I told him, pulling him closer to me, "And way to smart for your own good."

"Mmm, yes, I am. How else do you think I managed to allow tomorrow to happen?" Afton asked me, kissing me chastely.

"Renata, my life line, my savior, and my only best friend who happens to be close enough to be called my sister," I said quickly. Afton playfully glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You are supposed to side with me, support me, and tell me just how witty and clever I am." Afton pursed his lips in mock anger.

"Yes, well, times are obviously changing, love. How else do you think Aro let Renata convince him? She is far from being a good persuader."

"You are right there, Chelsea, I will give you that." Afton smiled and then tensed up. I looked at him, questioning his sudden mood swing. "It's nothing," he muttered, and I glared at him. He sighed reproachfully and closed his eyes, his arms never leaving their place around me. "Listen closely - what do you hear?" I perked my ears and grimaced. "You hear it, don't you?" Afton asked, shifting weight to his right foot. I nodded slowly and frowned.

"Is it-" I started to ask, but he cut me off already knowing what I was about to ask.

"Yes, it is. Aro was not eager to wait, damn it. Of all nights," Afton muttered and left me and our room alone to wonder what was going on.

**Afton**

Everything was going fine, just like every other night - until Aro's patience got the better of him. I had been sure that nothing would happen with Lady Didyme until after tomorrow, but then again, Aro was positive that he couldn't wait with dealing with Lady Didyme and Marcus any longer. Her power was too much for Aro to worry about. Not with Marcus planning what he was planning. Everything had been fine that night; that is, until the far-off shrieks came.

"You are right there, Chelsea, I will give you that." I had just said, when the first wail came. I heard it instantly - Aro had told me what to listen for. I immediately went on edge, frowning deeply. Chelsea gave me a questioning look, to which I replied, "It's nothing." She glared at me. This was not going to happen. No way in hell would this happen tonight of all nights. Sighing and closing my eyes so I didn't have to look at her, I asked her the one question I felt extremely disgusted asking.

"Listen closely - what do you hear?" I watched Chelsea's angelic face grimace as she heard the metallic screeching. "You hear it, don't you?" I asked, just to confirm my anger and irritation. She gave me a weird look, but still nodded.

"Is it-" She started to ask me, but I cut her off, a step or two ahead of her.

"Yes, it is. Aro was not eager to wait, damn it. Of all nights," I muttered. I kissed her forehead, grabbed my robe off the peg by the door, and took off for the other end of the castle. I was just about running to the tower, faces of the Guard, worried, wondering, shocked, and confused, flashing by me so fast, even with vampire brain capacity, I could not process them. I did see Demetri's, however, and it was as annoyed and ticked off as mine (just the amount I showed).

When would it get here? The tower seemed farther away tonight than any other night. I shook my head and told myself that it was all me. After what seemed to be an eternity - how ironic, too, I though to myself - I got there. Aro was halfway done with disassembling Lady Didyme. I grimaced and Aro turned and saw me entering. He smiled evilly at me, and went back to it. I made sure that no sound could escape from the room before I stepped closer.

Damn contract. If it hadn't been for my late arrival, I would have never been able to have gotten dragged into this. As I lit the several handfuls of wood shavings, I turned away. Fire had always been an enemy to me; now it being my Achilles heel, I feared it even more. When the lasts of the third Lady were smoldering, and one of the mindless servants came and swept them away, Aro complimented me.

"Very well done, Afton. I am so terribly sorry to tear you away from Chelsea, but Marcus was actually starting to prepare for leaving. I needed to take action. You would understand that, I assume?" Aro smiled, but now it was one that a pleased father would use to look at his accomplished son. I met his eye only out of politeness and fear of reprimand, and kept my emotions and face blank. He seemed to be the slightest bit fine with it, because he promoted me on the spot without the usual big show of it.

"Afton, because of tonight, you will now officially take a higher spot in the Guard I already know you do on occasion; you are now Chief of Staff and Advisor to the Head Guard."

I started. Aro did not normally do this. Then again, he didn't go around killing Ancients' wives on a nightly basis, so this was one exception that I allowed to comprehend for the time being. He dismissed me the routine way, to which I responded with the usual - 90 degree bow, and then a slight nod. I flew down the stairs - Lady Didyme had the highest room for some reason - and back out into the main castle. A little group had formed at the bottom of the stairwell, of which I plowed right through. One thing, one person, was on my mind.

She was still in the same place, position, with the same facial expression, as when I left her a while ago. I threw my cloak on the couch and rushed over to her. "Chelsea? Are you okay?" I asked, shaking her.

"I-I'm fine," She stuttered out. I looked at her seriously. Suddenly, without realizing what was happening, her lips crashed into mine since we were eye-level with my leaning over, and I was only too eager to respond back. She broke away from me for a second.

"I realized what was going on right after you left. I do not want to ever lose you like that."

"You will not," I promised. "My power will not put Aro in a position to do that." Chelsea opened her mouth to protest, but it was soon too busy to even think about protesting.

"Afton," She moaned in a brief pause.

"Stop worrying. Right now." I said, started kissing her harder. Finally, Chelsea gave up all hope of convincing me of whatever it was she wanted to convince me of. I crashed both of us back to the wall. Getting hungry for more than this, in one swift motion, she had her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. She smirked against my lips long enough for me to register it, but went back to trying to pry my mouth open with hers. My right hand snaked into her long, dark hair and twisted it roughly at the roots. My left hand was toying with them hem of her shirt, but she was using both of _her _hands to pull me in closer (was it possible by now?), and to start tug the hair out of my head.

Eventually, she did let me shred her shirt - it wasn't her favorite to begin with - and I gave in almost too quickly to let her do the same for mine. She tilted her head for a second at my easy surrender, but shrugged it off. "Bed," My love muttered, dark and intimate at the same time, and her voice was ever so breathless. I was only too happy to oblige.

By that point, I was too worn out from that day's events, I just let her take over. Chelsea sensed it - as she did with most feelings I had - and willingly went along with it. I could barely blink by the time she had managed to get both of us completely naked.

I don't really remember much else about that night. Everything happened so slowly, yet it seemed to be over before I could even say it started. It was like moving in slow motion with everyone around you moving at the speed of light. I do remember, however, the small, love talk we made right after that - and yet, half the time, our lips weren't moving to say words.

Chelsea laid there, next to me, playing with my curly hair. Pulled it out to make it straight, and then let it go to flop back, same curl it was a second before. Over and over again. I didn't mind it - I was too busy watching her. My angel. No kidding. She was the one who'd managed to pull me out of my depression a long way when I first changed from human to vampire. In one motion, I pulled her close to me, so she was laying on top of me, my back touching the bed fabric. I let my eyes sweep over her face, not wanting to give her up.

"What is it, love?" She asked me softly, tracing my face with a finger.

"I am just having problems with myself about giving you up to Renata in a few hours." I hugged her close to me. The finger stopped and fell from my face. Instead, her lips sought mine.

"It will just be a few hours. And then you will be mine forever. I will not let anyone touch you for the next month who isn't me. I promise," Chelsea promised me, pulling up a little bit. She gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, tracing patterns on the small of her back with my hands.

"You seem happier. I don't know, you just seem, lighter, freer, something," She said, a tiny bit exasperated at the end. I pulled her mouth to mine for a few minutes.

"The depression is not bothering me as much anymore. It would appear that I have finally found the light my mother told me I would find one day," I admitted. Chelsea grinned like everyday was suddenly ours. Nobody could interrupt us from whatever we wanted to do.

"So I'm your light in your big, endless pit of darkness. Am I a tiny light or a medium light?" Chelsea mused. I kissed her forehead, letting my lips stay there for a little while.

"You are so very far from being a medium, or even tiny light, baby-love. You light up almost all of my corners." I smiled kindly and softly.

"'Almost all'? Why not all?" She pouted, which made my body feel like it was on fire. A good fire, though, a pleasant one if you stretched it far enough. I tapped my temple.

"There are some things that even I can not get over. Some things that will be with me forever, seeing as I am going to live that long." I kissed her neck slowly and dragged my head so I was sucking her jaw line. A little moan floated out somewhere from deep inside her throat that sounded a bit like a cat's purr. Her lips found mine, and a few minutes later, I was on top of her. Playing with the bites marks on my neck (from her, of course), she smiled.

"I guess I'll have to live with that. I am just glad I can help light a lot of your darkness." My baby-girl growled seductively and tugged my head to her chest.

**Chelsea**

He had to leave a few hours later. After I got over the momentary sadness of it all, I dragged myself out of the bed and walked over to the mirror. I noticed a set of fresh bite marks on the left side of my neck, which made me giddy on the inside. My lips and face were just ever so puffier than usual - Renata was going to have fit over that when she came back to work on me - and there were scratches that hadn't been there earlier. I looked around. Everything was made out of stone, so it was harder to destroy it, but we'd still managed to uneven the wall (the one Afton pushed me into), and there were fist indents and finger holes above the headboard (what was left of it).

I smiled, despite the damage. In fact, when I looked at the mirror again, even I noticed that I was glowing. I turned around quickly when I saw Renata move in the reflection of the mirror.

"Nice work, Bartello. I have to admit, it is not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Says the unmarried virgin," I replied without missing a beat. Renata shook her head and pulled the box containing my "dress" out of her bottomless bag and threw it at me. "I may be close enough to call you a sister, but not enough to see you naked and be okay with it." I looked down and noticed that I had completely forgotten about any sort of cloth to cover me. Wishing I could blush to show my mistake, I threw the ensemble on.

It was not your typical, getting married outfit, to say the least. Renata was already done, hair, make-up, dress, everything, so she got to watch the show. I examined it. Renata had chosen it, with Jane and Heidi's approval.

It was nice; and it was _me_. There had been some occurrences where Renata had chosen something out for me to wear, straight from the store that would have looked better on Heidi, the Guard slut, than me.

It was a dress, but not really. It had a long, flowing (my one request) skirt, and the top dropped in such a way that it looked like a dress, while still managing to cling in the absolute right places. I smirked.

"What?" Renata asked, worried. It was my snarky smirk, the one I used when I was about to crack an insult at someone - in this case, I think she feared it would be at her. And they hurt, too. You didn't recover from them quickly.

"I love it," I reassured her. It was a nice mix of black, red and silver, though heavy on the red. The skirt was layered with black, silver, and red lace and hung low. I spied the black stilettos, and smirked again.

"I just do not know how Heidi will manage to get something better than me. She better not, though," I added quickly.

"No, I made sure. It is your day, Chelsea, and no one else's. Well, if you count you and Afton as one person, which with the way he can't keep his hands off of you lately, is not hard to do."

"I know," I pouted, stiletto hitting the stone floor. "I have waited for twenty-five hundred years for this day, but I still want it perfect."

"I thought you dropped the perfection bit a time ago, _cailín_," Renata said, steering me to the mirror. She called me a girl! I felt a flash of annoyance and anger, but brushed it aside. She grew up in Ireland, but her parents were English. Sometimes, sayings and her accent slipped through her well-accented Italian (which was better accented than mine, and she was the new girl). This was one of those times.

"I did. I just got torn away from the one person I want to get my hands on the most, thus turning me into zombie bride."

"What is it with you and Afton and the both of your sudden, giant lust cravings?" Renata inquired, taking her time brushing my hair. I had told her how my father brushed my hair softly and slowly when I was young since my scalp had been sensitive to the slightest pulls. It wasn't like that anymore, but Renata, being maternal from taking care of a large family of 8 younger siblings, still brushed my hair like that if I let her.

"I don't know," I said, sighing. Sometimes Renata felt more like my servant than my newly acquired best friend/sister. "I guess it has to be that we both know that we are getting a nice, month long vacation from all of this after today. The last time we were like this was when we were both newborns and still trying to sort out our feelings."

"What was that like?" Renata asked, now letting her Irish (slightly diluted by the English) accent flow freely. I wondered how she managed to speak with an Irish accent and still manage to speak Italian fluently to myself.

"It is confusing at first; you have this one attraction to blood, and then you have this other attraction that is smothering you with feelings of lust, since all of your feelings are now spiked, along with everything else about you," I explained in one breath. "For us, it took us about two decades or so before we could function normally with everyone else and not have to worry about suddenly attacking him with my lips and body in the middle of an important meeting." Renata nodded and moved on to trying to deflate my lips and then enhancing my face when it would all get messed up later when Afton "attacked me."

"It is still weird sometimes," I said, watching her clip my hair on top of my head and fasten the silver necklace that held the Volturi sigma around my neck.

"How?" She asked, tilting her head, and pulling me up.

"I feel like I'm human again, and I have the urges to just reach out and slam him down on the nearest bed undressed," I told her, watching understanding flash through her eyes.

"I was like that," Renata said, struggling to regain her Italian accent once again. I smiled and hugged her.

"So, are we done here, or do you still have eight million things you need to lecture me on?" I gave her a playful look and she shook her head.

"Just go down to the front foyer, hall, whatever you Italians call the anteroom of your castles," Renata said, waving her hand in the air as if she could care less.

"Entrance hall, Ren, entrance hall."

"Do you think I care?" Renata asked on her way out to go lecture Afton, most likely.

**Afton**

Renata Alen, the newest addition to the Guard, and Chelsea's new best friend and sister, walked into the spare room I was taking refuge in until it was time to go do the ceremony. And she didn't just talk to me - it was a full blown lecture. I hardly payed attention to it, since I had heard it all before. One thing caught me, though.

"Do not reach for her," Renata said, finishing up, and trying to keep her Irish accent secured behind her Italian.

"'Reach for her?'" I echoed.

"Yes, I mean, do not reach out to touch her or anything. I know that both of you are going through a 'lustful' time right now, deartháir," Renata said, using the Gaelic word for brother. Chelsea had taught me the ones she uses the most often.

"I understand. I will have to wait until after the ceremony, then," I said, grinning. Renata backhanded me on the arm, and dragged me out of the tiny room.

"Okay, you wait here." She guided me through the castle and planted me at the alter. I shot her a glare as she slipped into the entrance hall.

I think I could have figured out I was supposed to stand here.

I saw Demetri and Felix up front, waiting to guide people (or, rather, many of the elite of each race: human, vampire, shape-shifter, werewolf, witch and Faerie) to their seats. Demetri shot me a sorrowful glance, to which I shrugged my shoulders. The first attendees showed up then, I went back to being a statue. After an eternity of waiting (no pun ever intended, since it will always be a bad one in my position), the doors closed and everyone grew still.

I did not care what happened next. Looking back, I realize I never have. And most likely never will, too. All I knew was that my angel, my baby, my Chelsea, was walking - not, floating was better - towards me. Her dress was absolutely drop dead gorgeous on her. She saw me, of course, but absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of her long, dark, straight hair behind her ear and ducked her head, sending a wall of memories at me from when we were human.

_"We have a new student, today, class," Ms. Varner said in Latin, gray hair blowing around her hair from the open window. "Her name is Chelsea Bartello, and she just moved here from the actual city of Rome." There was a cloud of fury. Why would someone go from Rome to Volterra? Everybody would be going the opposite direction. She opened the door to reveal the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She caught my eye, and blushed furiously. I smiled and looked down my book. Ms. Varner said something about introducing herself, and her voice was prettier than her looks._

_"My name is Chelsea Bartello, I am fourteen years old as of yesterday, and I know most of you are wondering why I moved here of all places, and did not just stay back in Rome." Everyone paid attention - the girls because she was finally getting somewhere good, and the boys because they were all thinking the fastest strategy of getting her married off to them. I leaned forward, only because her confidence and scratchy, alto voice was something different from the usual bell-like, high soprano voices every girl had around here. "My father, Saint Marcus, who was credited with driving out all of the vampires and witches in Rome, was asked to come here to rid Volterra of those same evils."_

_A Saint's daughter. Figured. But her voice was different from other Saints' daughters' voices. Ha, like I went around meeting those types of people. Everyone erupted into whispers and shouts. Ms. Varner raised a hand and we calmed down._

_"Thank you," Chelsea said, bowing a little to the teacher. "I know you all are shocked because I am related to a legend, but please, I ask for some space and privacy. I have enough people in the Roman government snooping into my personal life, I do not need a bunch of you doing that, too." Ms. Varner pointed to me._

_"You will be Chelsea's guide until she is comfortable, are we clear Mr. Vassallo?" I nodded and swallowed meekly. Chelsea bowed her head, blushing a little, and walked back to me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear absentmindedly._

I guess I had gotten lucky that day. I pushed the memory out of my head when she stepped up to meet me. Her shoes made her eye-level with me. _Easier to kiss now_, I thought, and grinned.

She kept her head ducked throughout the whole ceremony. It was annoying, really. She would occasionally look up at me through her eyelashes, and look over at everyone else, but she never made eye contact with me. I sighed on the inside, but kept quiet. She looked...nervous, almost.

I kept staring at her, wishing I could get inside her head to see what she was thinking. I looked over at Renata. She gave me a half-hearted shrug and tapped her head to let me know that she was wishing the same thing as me. I said nothing, kept my mouth quiet, and waited until the ceremony was over.

When it _was_ over, we had a five minute break to get over to the Grand Hall for the formalities and thank yous. I grabbed her arm and lead her out a side door, to which Felix gave me an odd look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, trying not to sound accusing or biting. Chelsea gave me silence, took her hair down, and kept her head ducked. I leaned down a little so I could see up her curtain of hair, which happened to be blocking my view of her face. She brushed it back with her fingers behind her head. Her look was confused, worried, and upset at the same time. It was a mixture that overshadowed pain.

"Please, Chelsea, what is wrong?" Again, I got silence. Finally she looked up at me and, like a bat out of hell, grasped me into a choking hug. "Okay, love, this is nice and all, but what is on your mind? What are you not sharing with me?"

"Aro, he...warned me about something, but it is nothing. It was started by some miscommunication, that's all. Do not worry about me, Afton, I am fine. Now, if you don't want your ass kicked later by Aro for getting to the hall late, let's move. And if we are late, and he does not kick your ass, I will later. This is my perfect day, Affie; do not spoil it." I smiled and let myself get pulled away by her to the Great Hall.

I hated formalities. This time, however, instead of standing in our Inner Guard formation, everyone was off to the sides while Chelsea and I got to sit up in the back area where Aro normally conducted business. There was a special way you did formalities for each race.

Vampires ducked down on one knee, bowed their head at you, and muttered the Latin line, "Plumbum a porro vita una. EGO transporto meus bona." "Lead a long life together. I send my blessings."

Humans, and shape-shifters who were acted more like humans, shook your hand and said a simple "Congratulations."

Shape-shifters, those who hated being in their human form, nodded to you and left immediately.

Werewolves stood in the back (or in this case, the front) and stayed there as a sign of diplomacy and a non-hostile atmosphere. They failed miserably at the latter.

Witches bowed, touched your forehead, muttered something in Gaelic (I reminded myself to ask Renata was it was later), placed some charm or amulet at your feet, and then went and laughed with the vampires like they did that all the time.

Faeries floated above your head until everyone else but your family was left, and then let a lot of faerie dust on you. It somehow worked as a preventer against fights, divorce, etc. I had no idea how they did that, but I didn't let my mind wander too far.

After the last guest left, everyone turned on us. I was dieing to go back to our room, grab my bag and start my vacation early. I peaked sideways at Chelsea. They way her fists were clenched together tightly was a tell-tale sign that she was feeling the same way too. I closed my eyes and let everyone go through their formalities, and only opened them when Renata came up. She had done formalities only once before. Noticing everyone else was gone, I stood up and stretched my legs out. I looked over to Chelsea and Renata as they spoke away in rapid English. It was a foreign language to my ears, and I could only pick up bits and pieces.

"You looked so nervous up there, Chels," Renata said. Chelsea looked like something. I had no idea what "nervous" meant.

"Oh, be quiet. You know exactly what Aro said to me." I caught Aro's name, and quiet. I arched an eyebrow but they didn't notice me.

"Yes, I do. What did you tell Afton?" Renata's face lit up. I heard my name and slipped between the two of them.

"I heard my name, so now it is time for us to be going. Sorry, Ren." I helped Chelsea up and Renata hugged us both.

"Have fun on your...travels." Renata smiled as she tried out the Italian plural for "travel."

See you soon," Chelsea told Renata, and I echoed her. Trying not to run back, we hurried to our room. Slamming the door behind her, Chelsea pulled off her top (it was two pieces?!) and threw on one of my old shirts. I changed into more relaxing clothes, too. She pinned her hair loosely to the back of her head. I eyed her skirt.

"What?" She asked, twirling around letting it fan out and show all three colors of red, black and silver.

"Nothing," I said softly. "You seem happy." She brightened.

"I am," My angel told me, and then kissed me. I kissed her back, and silently, we both knew our vacation was going to put off until tomorrow.

Hell, nobody said we had to follow the rules.

--

**Review. You don't have to like it. I just want to know what you think. It turned out a lot different than my hard copy I have sitting in front of me, all inked up in red pen.**

**Also, don't kill me if I haven't updated my other FanFics. I've been busy and this was a "I'm-so-bored-on-Sunday-with-writer's-block" deal. And, I'm NOT deleting my Vampire Academy FanFic (profile) because of Shadow Kiss' outcome. I'll keep it alive to keep the light-heartedness alive. **

**Go click that green button!! :D**


End file.
